muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School: Volume 2
Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 2 is a DVD set collecting episodes and skits from the early seasons of Sesame Street, released in November 2007. This set is a follow-up to the first installment, which was released in October 2006. The Old School sets are marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the series from their childhood. This set contains a 12-page booklet with behind-the-scenes information and photos, and a special collectible animation cel from "Pinball Number Count." Each episode features a special introduction by the Typewriter. Disc Features Disc 1 *Episode 666 (6th season premiere) *Sesame Street Test Show 1 *Season 6 Classic Cuts :*Telephone Rock :*Richard Pryor: Alphabet :*Here Is Your Life: Loaf of Bread :*Arthur Ashe: Over and Under :*Magic Pig Calypso Song :*Don Music writes "Mary Had a Bicycle" :*The Pointer Sisters' Swinging Alphabet :*Super Grover: Stopping a Fight :*Henson Ball High Wire #3 :*Richie Havens: Wonder Child :*Twiddlebugs: Postage Stamp :*"The Subway" :*Jose Feliciano: Arroz Con Leche :*Chicken Hatching (film) :*Sesame Street News: Jack Be Nimble :*Helen Reddy: Grow :*Broom Adventures (cartoon) :*City/Country song :*Season 6 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: "Bumble Ardy" cartoon Disc 2 *Episode 796 (7th season premiere) *Season 7 Classic Cuts :*Pinball Number Count #4 :*Kermit and the Weather Salesman :*Buffy Sainte-Marie: Wynken, Blynken and Nod :*Don Music: Yankee Doodle :*Alone Song :*Marshal Grover: Away From :*Grover Invents the Wheel :*Follow the Leader (Bob & kids) :*Pinball Number Count Remix #1-12 :*Season 7 Credit Crawl *Episode 926 (8th season premiere) *Season 8 Classic Cuts :*Cookie Disco :*Paul Simon: Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard :*Waiter Grover: All Out of Food :*Lobster Fisherman (film) :*Dog Flea Camp :*Bert's Physical :*Two Doors With Bob :*Swamp Mushy Muddy :*Season 8 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: A girl prepares for the snow Disc 3 *Episode 1056 (9th season premiere) *Season 9 Classic Cuts :*"It Feels Good When You Sing a Song" :*Bert & Ernie: Slice of Life :*Ray Charles: "I Got a Song" :*Fonzie & Cunningham: Brushing Teeth :*Sign Cartoons: Taxi :*School Pageant: Seasons :*"Sing After Me" with Madeline Kahn and Grover :*Fireworks Alphabet :*The Ten Commandments of Health :*Season 9 Credit Crawl *Episode 1186 (10th season premiere) *Season 10 Classic Cuts :*ABC Disco :*Kermit Casting Director :*Imagination: Dogs (new sound effects added) :*Llama at Dentist Song :*Bert Teaches Pigeon Checkers. :*Lost Dog Flyer (film) :*"My Favorite Number Is 6" :*Old West: Letter Y Box of Crayons :*Season 10 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: A boy gets lost, and a mysterious man shows teaches him to think backwards Easter Eggs On each disc, go to the bonus features menu, press the left arrow, and select, and an animated segment can be viewed (see disc sections for which cartoons). Edits * Episode 0666: "Dialing for Prizes Movie" is replaced by Beat the Time with Grover as the contestant. * Episode 0796: In the second-to-last Street scene, the DVD release omits the last few seconds in which David and Maria kiss. (Maria sings "Happy Birthday to You," a song that is still under copyright in the United States.) * Sesame Street Test Show 1: The scene in which Bob reads Where the Wild Things Are is cut; this is likely due to rights issues. Notes *The Super Grover, Here is Your Life, and Sesame Street News Flash segments included as "season six classic cuts" feature later versions of the title cards, as opposed to what was originally used. Links *Muppet Central review Old School, Volume 2